


Gifts for Valentine's Part 2!

by candaceisnotvanilla91



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Anal, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, F/F, F/M, Face Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slapping, Smut, Threesome, offensive sex talk, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candaceisnotvanilla91/pseuds/candaceisnotvanilla91
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Tara Markov, Emiko Queen/Jaime Reyes/Conner Kent/Donna Troy, Koriand'r/Garfield Logan, Raven/Damian Wane/Tara Markov, Raven/Damian Wayne, Raven/Tara Markov
Kudos: 9





	Gifts for Valentine's Part 2!

Terra pulled her ass cheeks apart for Raven and Damian’s viewing pleasure. She giggled when Raven dove forward and pressed her nose on her butthole and smelled it lovingly. Damian beat himself off while Terra kept her ass spread wide for Raven’s enjoyment. Damian’s beautiful girlfriend kept her nose pressed up against Terra’s crinkled anus smelling repeatedly. Terra moaned at the animalistic act. When Raven straightened up she seemed very excited.

“Her asshole smells perfumed.” She said to Damian. “I know.” He said. He kissed her passionately then turned his attention back to the earth mover who still had her ass cheeks spread wide. Damian smiled and smacked it.

“This is how we had your sissy little cuck in the showers earlier.” Damian told her. “He spread his gaping asshole for us exactly like this!”

Terra bit her lip. It turned her on so much hearing how her boyfriend was used. “He told me!” She said. “He told me how Conner’s huge cock rearranged his throat. How you and Jaime’s big cocks pounded his butt hard until his legs were useless!”

“He’s a lucky girl.” Raven whispered in Damian’s ear. She stuck her tongue out and stuck it in his ear. Damian moaned and grabbed her fine round ass. He pushed a finger into her crevice and against her anus. She moaned into his ear and that made him so much harder. Terra whined from being ignored and flipped over so that she was on her back. She folded herself backwards until her ankles were folded behind her head and her asshole and soaked cunt were presented as easily accessible for the two of them as possible. She bit her lip and whinned again. Raven retracted her tongue from her boyfriend’s ear and looked down at Terra’s wet pink folds and her desperate face.

“Oh? What do you want us to do with that?” She asked.

“I want you to fucking use them.” She said desperately. She spread herself further, opening her holes up for them. “I want you to fucking use me until I disgust you! Use me until I realize what vile, cheap easy slut I am! I’m your breathing blow up doll mommy and daddy!”

“But are you tasty enough?” Raven asked. She stuck a finger against Terra’s pretty asshole and pushed it all the way in making Terra whimper in delight. When Raven got knuckle deep she retracted it and stuck the finger all the way in her own mouth and sucked hard, looking at Damian while she did so. His huge cock was rock hard. “She’ll do.” She said.

Damian sat on Terra’s face while Raven sucked on her pussy and licked her asshole. He stroke himself off while Terra’s tongue dug as far as it could up his ass. Damian’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and he thought he was going to cum early from being ass fucked by her. But he held it back and they switched around until he was pounding tight Terra’s pink folds from the back making her ass ripple with each thrust. Raven was making out with him while rubbing herself. Damian pulled his face away and spat on Terra. Raven loved it and rubbed it in with her foot. She started kissing all over Damian while gropping his butt and he raised his arm for her when she kissed around his shoulder. Raven shoved her face into his armpit and inhaled deeply. It was so much better when he was sweating profusely like this. His sweat was better than any cologne. She stuck her tongue out and licked his underarm repeatedly while he called Terra filthy, degrading names.

Raven’s legs were on Damian’s shoulders while he leaned over her and pounded away ruthlessly. She loved the wet smacks they made while Terra watched and when Damian asked her if she missed her daddy doing that to her after passing her around her brothers she came on his cock buried inside her right then. As she came, he slapped her face and she finished even harder. After she was done he pulled his cock out of her and stuck it in a waiting Terra’s mouth, shoving it all the way in until her nose grinded on his crotch and held her there well past her face turning bleet red.

Terra squatted over his cock and rode him, bouncing up and down for over a half hour taking his full length while Damian chilled back with his hands behind his head letting Raven kiss him and lick the side of his face and armpits the entire time. He kept telling Terra if she did a good enough job he’d let her fuck him again. When she sat all the way down on him and nutted, he told her to keep fucking going for his pleasure. So she raised herself back up and kept riding on him while creaming on his cock.

The freaky sluts made out as Damian bent Raven’s ass and fucked her in her dark whore hole. Damian gaped his girlfriend’s asshole as Raven pushed Terra’s head down to suck on her chest while doing so. After sucking on her tits hard enough to milk her, Terra noticed Raven lift an arm over her head. She got the message and let Raven’s nipple fall out of her mouth to kiss her way up to her sweaty armpit, knowing what treatment the couple liked. She gave Raven’s sweaty underarm the sniff and lick as expected of her.

Terra was upside down with the back of her hed and neck on the floor while her back rested against the bed and her legs spread wide so that her pink wet folds and asshole were exposed to the open air. Damian shoved his own nose against it and smelled deeply before deciding it was good enough to position his cock at. They only saw the whites of Terra’s eyes as Damian buried himself all the way into Terra’s ass and began pumping away. Raven loved the sight of Damian’s thick cock stretching out her little perfect asshole, going in and out.

Terra was next laid out sprawled on the floor as Raven and Damian stepped and spat on her. She stuck her tongue out wide to catch their rainfall spit that landed in the vicinity of her face and made happy, slutty noises as they called her degrading names like a disgusting slut and stepped on her face. Raven stuck her toes in Terra’s mouth and she sucked on them hard for her.

Raven was then on her knees sucking up her boyfriend hard while looking up at him unblinkingly as she blew him like she was daring him to cum in her mouth. Terra’s face was buried in Damian’s ass for the second time that night while Raven worked, rimming her boyfriend. Then Damian’s hands shot to each of the back of their heads and pulled them in further, making Raven choke on his entire member down her throat and burying Terra’s face fully in his ass as he came with a mighty roar. It was a full minute of shooting cum shots down Raven’s tight throat straight into her stomach. After he was satisfied he relented and let them pull away. Both sluts were red in the face when they at last did.

“Catch your breaths.” Damian said while stroking himself again. “And get ready for round two!” Raven and Terra both bit their lips in excitement and swapped places. They started off by doing the others previous job, Terra deepthroating Damian right off the bat and Rave shoving her face into his sweaty ass.

It was a great time of the year all around the tower. In the other room Jaime had his legs up and away and as Emiko sucked off his huge cock, Conner was on all fours with his face buried in the handsome latino’s ass while Donna mounted the Superboy wearing only a strap-on. She positioned the huge plastic cock hanging off her hips at his pretty asshole and shoved it in, stretching him wide and causing Conner to give a loud, muffled moan into Jaime’s ass that sent pleasurable vibrations up the Latino’s spine. Donna bit her lip as she started pumping her cock in and out of him. And at last in the final room Kori was getting ready to do the same. Garfield was laid across his and Terra’s bed naked with Kori sitting directly on his face. She had pulled the string of the strap-on that acted like a thong going up her butt to the side so that the green changeling could tongue her asshole for her but he was doing a poor job of it. She thought that he probably couldn’t handle it as she rode her ass on his face some more and looked at his small green body. Even with his face buried in a woman’s backside his little green dick remained limp and useless. Starfire got off his face and easily flipped Beast Boy around onto his stomach like he was a rag doll. She stroked her massive foot long purple strap-on cock and spat on her fingers then rubbed those against his already used and abused asshole. Starfire leaned over him and slapped the heavy cock against Beast Boy’s tight ass cheeks.

“Spread your pussy for me little girl.” She said while rubbing the tip against his crevice. Beast Boy pathetically whimpered submissively and reached back with both hands and pulled his small green ass cheeks apart wide. Starfire rubbed the tip of her strap-on cock against his small anus and began pushing her hips forcefully downwards, opening him up again like a whore. Beast Boy moaned so loudly. “Tell me you’re a slut who can take it!” Starfire shouted at him.

“I’m a slut who can take it!” Beast Boy grunted. Starfire buried half her length in his ass and continued further. “Fuck me up with your big cock daddy!”

“Yeah that’s what daddy likes to hear!” Starfire sneered down at him. She pushed her entire length and was a foot up Beast Boy’s ass who was clenching the sheets and high-pitch moaning. She leaned down and smelled his hair. “You smell pretty, little faggot.” She said. “Tomorrow daddy’s going to take you out shopping for panties perfume and makeup while your girlfriend stays here and gets fucked by real men. Would you like that, you sissy little cuck bitch?”

“Ye-AH-s daddy, please take me shopping!!” Beast Boy yelled as Starfire pulled her length halfway out of her and pushed it back in in a swift hard thrust. He looked back and up at her dominating him and Starfire spat on his face and called him an easy whore. Then she lifted her hips up again and continued pounding Beast Boy’s tiny little green butt for long after he came on himself against the sheets into the night, using him in many different positions.


End file.
